


Потомок

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic, Blood, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sort Of, Vampires, it's gen but vampires are very homoerotic, гомоэротичные вампиры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Какого дьявола ты еще здесь? — спрашивает МакКаллум.— Я не мог оставить тебя, — отвечает Рид, делая несколько шагов навстречу. — Мне известно, как это, остаться в полном одиночестве, будучи новорожденным. Я не мог подвергнуть этому же тебя.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid
Kudos: 4





	Потомок

**Author's Note:**

> Слэша нет, зато вампирского гомоэротизма навалом ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> Хэдканон на то, что новообращенные вампиры очень сильно подвержены влиянию своего создателя и очень от него зависят.

Все горит.

Сухой воздух, кажется, может полыхнуть от спички. Каждый вдох дается с боем, от каждого вдоха больно, режет-режет-режет горло, режет нос, режет грудь. Он хрипит на вдохах, силясь раскрыть рот шире, чтобы глотнуть побольше воздуха. Его мало. Он только губит. Он только делает хуже. Горло сжимает-сжимает-сжимает, давит что-то, как удавкой. 

Какой-то звук на периферии сознания. Он пока не понимает. Силится открыть глаза, но перед ними все плывет. Сплошное смазанное темно-серое марево ничего. 

Кожа пылает. 

Ему тесно в своем теле.

Это его тело?

Оно ощущается, как плохо сидящий костюм. Кожа такая тесная. Такая мерзкая. Грязная. Ему больно, он хочет ее содрать. 

Так больно, это никогда не закончится.

Звук продолжается. Где-то сбоку. Тихий. Мерный. Он не раздражает. Зовет за собой. 

Есть еще звуки. Такие же, только тише. Они повсюду под ним. Он слышит, нет, _чувствует_ их своими костями. 

Он пробует пошевелиться. Суставы стреляет болью, мышцы кажутся задубевшими, конечности — затекшими. Кожа растягивается и сжимается с трудом в местах их сгибов. 

Желудок сжимает, его вот-вот вырвет.

Мир опрокидывается, он этого не видит, а чувствует. Голова кругом, тошнота у самого горла. Мерзкий привкус во рту, наполненном лезвиями. Каждый нерв обожжен. Язык неповоротлив, истыкан бритвами. 

Он упирается в деревянный пол ладонью, силясь приподняться.

Стук-стук-стук. Рядом, так близко. Мерно. Маняще. Он поворачивает голову слепо, как новорожденный щенок, по-прежнему ничего не видя, и замирает, прислушиваясь, точно усталый умирающий с голоду хищник. 

Вот оно! Он понимает, что он весь в огне из-за голода. Это невыносимый голод сжимает ему желудок, выворачивает его наизнанку и давит-давит, режет-режет, вынуждает хрипеть, слепит. 

И вот он — источник звука. Бьющееся красное сердце. Он не видит этого, нет, он _чует_. Чует каждое клеткой тела, и звук прямо в его ушах, в нервах, в костях, отдается во всем теле, и он _слышит_ , как течет кровь, вырисовывая для него карту сосудов, отходящих от сердца.

Это придает ему сил. Голод требует сорваться с места и вцепиться зубами. Ноют десны, как будто от режущихся зубов. 

Он рвется. Пробует броситься вперед, но чужое сердцебиение вдруг оказывается так близко, и спокойный уверенный голос приказывает прямо над ухом:

— Тихо. 

Сильная рука валит его обратно на пол, на бок, и придавливает к полу за горло, точно пса. Он не понимает этого, но в ответ на это он рычит и скалится, обнажая клыки. 

Кожей к коже. Кровь так близко. Повернуть голову, рвануться еще раз и вгрызться ноющими зубами, не помещающимися во рту. Кажется, так просто, но ему не позволяют. Рука смещается быстрее, чем он успевает сделать хоть что-то, и теперь она сдавливает его челюсть, не давая извернуться. 

Спокойный, почти нежный, голос-ориентир повторяет:

— **Тихо**.

Палец обводит его нижнюю губу. 

— Тихо. 

Он ловит пульс на кончике чужого пальца. Дышит жадно. Мечтает о том, чтобы укусить и выдрать. Сожрать кровь с мясом. Но, послушный теперь чужой неясной пока ему воле, не шевелится.

— Я знаю, что тебе больно, но это ненадолго, потомок, — обещает голос. Почему он так знаком? 

Стук-стук-стук. 

Он стонет напополам с хрипом. Тело ватное. Неповоротливое. Ему все еще слепо, и он никак не может рассмотреть едва очерчивающуюся фигуру перед глазами. 

— Пей, — говорит голос, и на губы падают первые капли.

Его дергает. Он стонет громче, просяще, слепо тянется к источнику этих капель, пока не хватается трясущимися пальцами за занесенную над его лицом руку, и не вгрызается в нее зубами, раздирая кожу и плоть. И пьет. Пьет-пьет-пьет, захлебывается, едва не давится. Вместе с льющейся по горлу и пищеводу кровью, по его телу льется облегчение. Боль отступает, картинка перед глазами начинает проясняться, звуки перестают доноситься так отрывочно и выборочно. Он, наконец, может дышать.

Он почти может думать. 

Когда руку пытаются отнять, он срывается на рычание. Пугается, что больше ничего никогда не получит. Что боль и огонь вернутся, что он снова станет слеп. 

— Хватит, — велит голос. И когда он не внемлет, повторяет. — **Хватит** , МакКаллум. 

МакКаллума прошибает. 

Воспоминания наваливаются на него всей своей силой, и он рвется из-под руки, которая уже не держит его за шею, а просто лежит на ней. Его отпускают, а он не понимает, что происходит. Вспышка черного, и он валится на пол на другом конце помещения. Голова кругом опять, перед глазами все вертится, и он жмурится крепко, силясь скорее прийти в себя, отплевываясь. 

Во рту привкус крови. МакКаллум чувствовал его десятки, сотни раз за свою жизнь, но никогда он не приносил ему облегчения, никогда от него вот так сладко не сжимало горло и никогда он не хотел еще-еще-еще. 

Он часто моргает. Смотрит на свою руку, которой упирается в доски. 

Ему кажется, он видит сквозь кожу. 

— Ты! — голос подводит, он почти орет, подняв голову. Вскакивает на ноги, и снова происходит это странное. Вспышка черного, ворох теней вокруг него, и он опять едва не валится на пол, оказавшись в паре метрах от того места, где только что лежал. 

Джонатан — _кровосос поганый_ — Рид вздыхает и встает с пола. Его рука в крови. 

МакКаллум снова думает, что его сейчас вырвет.

— Тихо, — говорит он. МакКаллум орать хочет. Тихо?! ТИХО?! Нетвердой рукой он тянется к арбалету, но уже через секунду видит его сломанным на полу. Меч тоже там. Ничего, у него еще есть ножи и… — **Тихо, потомок.**

МакКаллума продирает мурашками, и он застывает. Его сковывает на месте. Даже его бешено колотящееся _неживое_ сердце подчиняется этому голосу и замедляет свой ход. 

Голос Рида звучит для него снаружи и изнутри. 

Рид в нем. Течет по его венам, заполняет собой до того, что в своей шкуре теперь тесно. Он как грязь, которую хочется стереть, как болезнь, от которой срочно нужно избавиться, пока она не сожрала тебя. 

— Какого дьявола ты еще здесь? — спрашивает МакКаллум. Его голос хрипит, но с удивлением он понимает, что губы и язык слушаются его без проблем. 

— Я не мог оставить тебя, — отвечает Рид, делая несколько шагов навстречу, и МакКаллум почти шипит, дернувшись назад. Отступать уже некуда. Позади стена. Он жалок. Он же не боится. Нет, конечно нет. Он просто зол и растерян. И не знает, что теперь с собой делать. — Мне известно, как это, остаться в полном одиночестве, будучи _новорожденным_. Я не мог подвергнуть этому же тебя.

Охренеть, сколько в нем благородства. МакКаллум хочет выплюнуть эту ремарку ему в лицо, но вместо этого давит из себя:

— Не приближайся.

Рид останавливается в нескольких шагах от него. 

Его сердце бьется медленно, медленнее, чем билось бы живое. МакКаллум слышит. Слышит, как кровь течет в его теле. Чувствует эту же кровь в теле собственном, и его кроет. 

— Оставлять тебя одного было бы опрометчиво, — продолжает Рид завораживающе спокойным вежливым тоном. — Ты мог бы навредить не только себе, но и… — он опускает глаза и кивает на пол. До МакКаллума не сразу доходит, что он имеет в виду, но потом он опускает глаза сам, прислушивается, и его опять встряхивает. Приходится сжать кулаки, чтобы руки не тряслись так жалко и сильно. 

Он слышит сердца людей на этажах ниже, но это не совсем слух. Какое-то совершенное новое, недоступное людям, чувство. 

Живые сердца, живая кровь, и у него пережимает горло, а рот наполняется слюной. 

Он голоден.

Он хочет-хочет-хочет.

— **МакКаллум**. 

Он вздрагивает и дергает подбородок вверх, поднимая на Рида глаза. 

Голос снова изнутри, снаружи, со всех сторон, прямо в венах, в костях. 

Это ненормально, дико, слишком лично. Так близко, как ни один человек к другому человеку быть не может. Рид от него в нескольких метрах, не делает никаких попыток подойти ближе, просто смотрит, а МакКаллуму кажется, что он дышит прямо в ухо. Стоит над ним. В нем.

— Ты долго был без сознания, — говорит Рид. — Уже рассвело. Когда зайдет солнце, я отведу тебя в безопасное место, а потом мне придется ненадолго оставить тебя. Много времени это занять не должно…

— Черта с два я пойду с тобой куда-то, — огрызается МакКаллум. — Я сам могу о себе…

— **Пойдешь.**

МакКаллум немеет на несколько мгновений.

Почему на него так действует этот дьявольский голос, он будет разбираться потом. Когда приведет мысли в подобие порядка.

— Сначала ты превращаешь меня в… _это_ , а теперь играешь в благородство, доктор? — плюет он, как оскорблением. 

— Я уже объяснил тебе. Ко всему прочему, я просто не могу предоставить потомка самому себе. Мне не позволит совесть. 

Откуда совесть у кровососа? 

— Мы подождем ночи, — повторяет Рид. — И потом я отведу тебя туда, где ты сможешь безопасно подождать меня. **Ты понял меня?**

— Да, — вырывается у МакКаллума бездумно и быстро, быстрее, чем он успевает укусить себя за язык. 

— Хорошо, — голос Рида теперь неожиданно мягок. Почти по-отечески нежен. Это дезориентирует. — А пока мы ждем, ты можешь задать вопросы, если они у тебя есть. 

МакКаллум говорить с ним не хочет. Хочет его послать. Выпустить когти и разодрать его горло. 

Хочет его выпить.

Вместо этого он остается стоять, где стоял, пока Рид отходит, ища, куда присесть. 

Это будет долгий-долгий день.

И долгая-долгая ночь после.


End file.
